Birthday
by Kary-AkatsukiMember
Summary: Cute and short fluff for Sasori's birthday, because this little guy deserves soooo much love ! No warning this time cuz no lemon/smut sorry


**Hello, my Pumpkins ! It's Saso's birthday today, so here's a small thing I did for him. Enjoy!**

* * *

Birthday

Exhausted. That's exactly how Sasori felt after his long day at work. He sighed as he got into his car, ready to go back home. Today was a special day; it was his birthday. Well, in fact, Sasori used to think it was just an ordinary day, but his lover, Deidara, somehow managed to make him like that day of the year. After all the special love he gave him every 8th November, ever since they've been together, Sasori started liking this day.

When he arrived at their house, he didn't expect to see his lover's car already there. Wasn't he supposed to do extra hours that day?

The redhead opened the front door, welcomed by a really nice smell.

\- Dei, I'm home.

As soon as he heard the words, Deidara ran to the front door, welcoming his lover with a warm smile, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before going back to the kitchen. Sasori quickly followed him.

\- I thought you were supposed to be home later.

The blond stirred the noodles that were still boiling, and started to set the table.

\- Yeah, but, you know, since it's a special day, I wanted to be there with you once you would get home, so I asked my boss if I could leave earlier, and he said yes, as long as I get the work done by the end of the week.

Sasori nodded, looking at the kitchen.

\- What are you cooking?

Deidara giggled.

\- Well, since you always say that you don't have any favorite meal, I thought I could make something I rarely do, but that you still enjoy a lot.

Sasori turned to look at him.

\- You mean..

Deidara gave him a warm smile.

\- Yes, Danna! Tempura udon is a weakness of yours, I know, un!

The older man walked towards Deidara, hugging him as he kissed the top of his head. That was his way of thanking him.

Deidara finished cooking their dinner while Sasori was sitting at the table, talking about his day.

The meal was perfectly cooked, and Sasori enjoyed every seconds of it. Deidara was happy to see his Danna satisfied with his cooking skills. He had to learn quickly, since the redhead was a picky eater.

When they finished eating, Sasori stood up and took his plate, but the blond stopped him.

\- No need, Danna. I'll take care of cleaning everything. Just go relax in the living room.

Sasori nodded and thanked him, heading to the living room. He opened the television and watched the news while Deidara was cleaning the dishes. Once he was done cleaning the kitchen, he came back to the living room.

\- Would you like me to run a bath for you, Danna?

\- Would you do that for me?

Deidara giggled, running towards the bathroom.

\- With great pleasure, un !

Sasori smiled, soon following him. He came into the bathroom, the bath full of bubbles ready.

He stripped from his clothes and entered the hot water, immediately soothing his sore body. He sighed from the pleasure, as Deidara got out, closing the door behind him, and leaving the redhead alone to relax.

After an hour or so, Sasori heard knocking at the bathroom door. Deidara entered.

\- Hey, I just took your pajamas out of the drying machine, so it's all hot and comfy.

The redhead emptied the bath and got out, drying himself with a towel. He put on the pyjamas his lover just brought him, and headed to the bedroom with Deidara.

They got under the covers and cuddled, the blond nuzzling his face into Sasori's neck, in complete silence, for a while.

\- Thank you for the nice evening, Deidara.

The young man smiled, kissing his neck and looking up to his love.

\- The pleasure is all mine, since I get to pamper my Danna, un.

Sasori gave him a smirk as he leaned in, pressing his lips to Deidara's, in a gentle kiss.

He loved the way the blond gasped, the way his arms went around his neck whenever he kissed him. Deidara always submitted to even the lightest of kisses, and Sasori loved it.

The older man groaned quietly, his tongue slipping into his lover's mouth as his hands wandered down and under your shirt and pulled it off.

He moved his hands up as he deepened the kiss, resting them on his chest as he stroked along your bare skin.

His lips left Deidara's mouth, and trailed across his jaw before moving down his neck, biting gently as he moved down.

Sasori pulled back slightly and let out a low groan.

\- I love you, Deidara.

Deidara smiled, gently stroking his Danna's cheek with his fingers.

\- I love you too, Sasori.

They kissed again, both sharing their love to each other as the night went on.

* * *

 **Aaaand that's pretty much it. I didn't feel like doing a whole smut this time, cuz I just wanted to do a small thing for Saso's birthday. But oh well, still better than nothing I guess. Oh, and sorry for being so inactive, I'm just a lazy editor, and I'm really busy with school, so yeah.. Please let me know what you thought about it :) A review is like a smile to me; always welcome and appreciated !**


End file.
